Free Spirit
by E.T Boyle
Summary: Quinn needs a place to rid herself of stress. She decides to use Santana's car. One Shot.


**A/N: This came to me while I was listening to Rick Ross and I just had to write it! I also needed to write something to clear my writers block on my other story. Based on 'Free Spirit' Rick Ross Ft. Drake. **

Free Spirit

The arousal had been eating at Quinn since 6am cheer practice. She had felt the wetness pool between thighs as soon as her eyes had landed on her sweaty cheer squad. She knew it was twisted of course, to leer at her fellow team mates, but if she were to be honest she couldn't help herself. Who could blame her? Short skirts that leave barely nothing to the imagination and tops so tight, that clutch at the young womens skin in a glorious way. Quinn couldn't help herself from getting worked up. She would never act on her desires. It would mess up the way her squad was functioning and she simply couldn't risk that happening. Normally she would take care of herself in the locker roon or rest room after practice but she honestly didn't have the time today. She was busy working on a glee asignment with Rachel and studying for a trig test she had in the afternoon, on top of all her classes. And too think that she had practice after school as well was adding to the aggitation Quinn felt. She couldn't sskip practice for fear of what Sue would do to her.

Quinn strooled as confident as ever into the locker room to collect her water bottle and towel before practice. A certain sexy latina that had lately crept her way into Quinn's fantasties was tieing her show laces. She said nothing when she noticed Quinn entered, they were not on the best terms. With a growl Santana lifted her bag and jogged out to the field. A _clinking_ sound chimed as a set of keys hit the white tiled floor. Quinn bent down to grab keys, it was too late to call Santana back as Coach had already started the drills. Quinn noticed the keys belonged to Santana's car and her home. A devilish smirk etched across Quinn's face. '_I could have some fun with this.' _She though wickedly as she left the locker room, the door swingly lightly behind her as she trudged through the hallways to a basically empty car lot as side from three cars. Her eyes landed on the black Porche that was her new destination. She knew Santana recieved this as a gift from her father last year and she knew full well that the girl treasure the car. She smirked as she struted towards the car, keys clinking in her hand.

She opened the door to the slick vehcile and slid inside to the passenger seat. The seat stuck slightly to her skin as the warm leather came into contact with the blonde girl. Once Quinn was satisfied and comfortable with her seat, she reached over turned the stereo on as slow, seductive Rap music began playing. Quinn chuckled softly, '_How fitting'_ she thought to herself.

She raised a creamy pale leg onto the dasboard of the car as her left leg stretched out below her, hitting the door slightly. The music seeped into her skin as she untied her ponytail and shook her head, unleashing her golden locks around her shoulders. Slowly she removed her red panties to allow them to pool around her left foot. She hissed as the cold air hit her soaking center. She reached with the right hand and slowly ran two slender fingers through her folds. Teasing herself was always Quinn's favourite part. She rubbed sensual circles around her clit, coating her fingers in her own musk. Her eye lids shut on their own accord as the teasing became too much. She entered herself with two fingers, she had never been able to fit more than two in. She thrusted the best she could at her current angle. She felt her muscles contracting and knew the release would come soon. She curled her fingers, brushing hot flesh her mouth formed a small 'o' shape as her eyes clenched shut. Her fingers pumped erotically inside her, not really following a rhythm as she flt herself grow hotter and suddenly she was was whispering out one word over and over again '_Santana.' _

Her eyes snapped out suddenly at the sound of a gasp that definetly didn't come from her own mouth. Before she could comprehend what was happening a warm hand was grasping her own and her fingers were being enveloped in soft lips and warm tongue. She chanced a glance to her left was shocked to see a certain latina to her side, sucking on _her _fingers.

"_Oh fuck" _Quinn moaned as she watched Santana suck on her fingers, a suggestive look of want in her brown eyes. Santana released her fingers with a small pop and smirked wickedly at Quinn, as she slowly climbed on top of Quinn to stradle her. Quinn wanted to protest she wanted to scream how wrong this was but she couldn't bring herself to. Not with Santana on top of her looking at her as though she was a golden ticket.

"_I've wanted this for so long, too long.' _Santana all but husked into Quinn's ear, as she suckled lightly on a sensitive earlobe. Quinn moaned louder this time, her hands running along Santana's side as the girl attacked the blondes neck with teeth, lips and that talented tongue. Santana began to grind on Quinn as she devoured the milky skin of the girls neck. Quinn thrust her hips the meet Santana's in the most pleasurable way. Before Quinn knew what was happening both girls were naked from the waist up, Santana had her mouth wrapped around a pink nipple as Quinn arched into the touch, enjoying the feeling of full lips. Santana suddenly pulled away and Quinn all but growled at the loss of contact.

_"Santana what the fuck do you.." _All aggresiveness left Quinn's voice when she felt the chair shift into a position that required Quinn to lay down, Santana pushed the blonde lightly until she was flat on her back, sweat making the leather sticky. Santana pushed Quinns legs up and around her shoulders as she smelt the blonde for the first time. All her sense sight alight as she took in the girls sex for the first time, glistening with need and want. Santana smirked as she only fantasy came to life before her.

_"I'm going to eat your pussy Q." _Santana's voice dripped with desire as she kissed a milky thigh sensually until she reached her destination. She smirked as she saw Quinn try to lower herself to Santana's lips. Quinn gasped as a warm tongue took a long stroke of her lower lips. A pair of soft lips latching onto a sensitive clit, Quinn tangled her pale hands in raven locks of hair as she pushed the girl impossibly closer to her. Quinn thought she might just cum at the feeling of the lips on her clit when suddenly two slenger mocha coloured fingers entered her. Stretching her a manner that was deliciously painful.

_"Fuck Santana.. never ever stop that." _Quinn cried as the girl ran her tongue across er clit in time with the thrusts of her fingers. Quinn guessed she should be embarrassed at her wetness and need for Santana but she didn't care as the girl she was supposed to hate drove her closer and closer to the edge of sweet pleaure she had longed her. She felt herself clench and her fingers tightened in Santana's hair, as her legs shook uncontrollably. Santana continued her fingering as she held Quinn ride the waves of orgasmic pleasure. Her fingers went limp in Santana's hair and the latina wipped her hand across her mouth as sh crawled up Quinn's body.

"Santana, I." Quinn began to explain herself when she was met with a pair of full plump lips flush against her own as her own significant taste cloded her mouth. Tongues tangled in a way that said more than _"I want you." _Santana sghed contently as she looked at Quinn. Soft music still playing from the stereo as both girl lay on the seat, limbs tangled. They laughed loudly as a string of lyrics erupted from the stereo..

_"I play with her mind, she masturbate in my porche."_


End file.
